Attack of the Flu
by Vitani825
Summary: Two worlds collide; dinosaurs from the Great Valley meet up with the Sonic Team in the present day. They must work together to get the dinosaurs back home. There are hurdles that they all must face during the story. Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Attack of the Flu

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Land Before Time or Sonic characters.**

 **A/N: This is a Sonic and Land Before Time crossover. Contains OC's.**

Ever since Littlefoot and the gang and a few of the grown ups traveled to Sonic's world; they became friends with the mobians. It is in the middle of summer; a weird time for flu season to start. The five grown ups are sleeping outside while the kids are sleeping in Tails' house. Some time in the middle of the night, Topsy began to feel sick. He moaned and laid his head on his forelegs.

He felt like that for the rest of the night. The next morning, Topsy woke up feeling worse. His stomach was really upset now; and he started experiencing the chills and sweats. The other grown ups wondered if there was anything they could do for their sick friend. Topsy stood up slowly and stretched; then, he walked over to the other grown ups.

"Hi guys," Topsy said.

The others looked at Topsy.

"You don't look so good," Bron pointed out.

Topsy nodded and moaned. He was too sick and tired to come up with a retort for that comment.

"I know; I've been feeling queasy since the middle of the night," Topsy stated.

"Do you feel like you're gonna be sick?" Bron asked.

Topsy nodded as his face turned a sickly shade of green; then, he turned his head and started throwing up all of yesterday's meals. The others felt it wasn't right to stare; they were taught better than that. Moments later, Topsy was trying to catch his breath. His head began to swim and he continued to feel nauseated.

"Take it easy; I'm sure you'll feel better in a few days," Grandpa reminded him.

Topsy nodded.

Moments later, Tails came out of his house and sensed that something was wrong.

"Hey guys; I see that Topsy is sick," Tails pointed out.

Bron nodded.

"Yeah; he threw up just moments ago," Bron replied.

Tails nodded and walked over to Topsy.

"How are you feeling?" Tails asked.

Topsy moaned.

"Not so good; I feel hot," Topsy claimed.

Tails laid a hand against Topsy's head; he was hot to the touch. Tails pulled his hand away as if he touched something that was on fire. Tails went into his workshop to get one of his inventions. He came back with it moments later. Topsy was curious about what Tails was holding in his hands.

"What's that?" Topsy asked.

Tails held out a computer-like object. It has a built-in scanner that can be of good use for anything.

"It's something I invented; instead of using a thermometer; I'm gonna use this invention to check your heart rate, pulse and temperature," Tails explained.

"Sounds good," Topsy claimed.

Tails chuckled; he knew Topsy hated it when people touch him below the waist. Moments later, Tails finished his brief examination on Topsy.

"Everything is fine; your heart rate and pulse is good; except that your temperature is 103.3; hopefully it'll be down later today," Tails explained.

"I'm not so sure about that; but, it would be a good thing; being sick sucks," Topsy replied.

Tails nodded. He hated to see the threehorn in pain.

"Don't worry Topsy; you'll get better soon," Tails assured him.

Topsy normally hated being looked after; but, he decided to make exceptions whenever he is sick, sad or injured. Moments later, Cera and the twins came out to see how Topsy was doing.

"Hey Tails; how's my dad doing?" Cera asked.

The twins noticed that their grandfather isn't bright-eyed like usual.

"Is Grandpa going to be okay?" Dinah asked.

Tails petted Dinah gently.

"He'll be fine Dinah; he's a tough guy and will get through this; even with his very high fever," Tails replied.

Dinah smiled.

"I don't understand why Grandpa isn't refusing you to look after him," Dana said to Tails.

Tails shrugged.

"I guess he sees me as non-threatening," Tails answered.

Dana nodded.

"You're too sweet to be considered a threat," Dinah claimed.

Later that night; Topsy seemed to be getting worse. He was panting hard and can't keep anything down. His fever shot up to almost 104; that made everyone worry about him; especially Cera and the twins. Tails had decided to sleep in his workshop; so he can keep a close eye on Topsy. His workshop was one of the places he sometimes sleeps in when he falls asleep while working on an invention. He wrapped his tails around him like a blanket and snuggled up.

First chapter has been completed. This is my first attempt at a crossover between my two all-time favorite fandoms. I'll try to keep the characters from both universes in character in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Attack of the Flu chapter 2

Tails barely got any sleep that night; since Topsy was getting sick once or twice every hour. He couldn't even keep water down.

"The poor guy; he doesn't deserve to get sick," Tails said to himself.

Suddenly, Grandpa Longneck came up to the small creature.

"You can say that again; it sucks when people get sick," Grandpa replied.

Tails nodded in agreement.

"That flu bug Topsy has is very bad; he can't keep anything down; not even water," Tails said.

The elderly longneck shook his head.

"I just hope he feels better soon; the flu is no fun; I speak from personal experience," Grandpa stated.

Tails nodded and let out a big yawn.

"I'm tired," Tails said.

Grandpa chuckled.

"I don't blame you; dealing with someone who is sick can be tiring," Grandpa replied.

"Yeah; it's rewarding too; even if it's putting my health at risk," Tails responded.

"It just shows how caring you are," Grandpa claimed.

Tails nodded in agreement.

A while later, the sun started coming up over the horizon. Everyone started waking up; Tails is really tired; and so is Topsy. The threehorn had been vomiting practically all night; this flu bug was taking a lot out of him. Tails had been taking his temperature every few hours; it has been holding steady at 103.8. Tails went into his house to see Cera watching tv while eating a bowl of grapes.

" ***yawn*** morning verybody," Tails stated, his eyes barely open.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Sonic asked.

The fox shrugged.

"You're not coming down with the flu, are you?" Amy asked.

"No; I'm just tired," Tails admitted.

Cera looked over at Tails.

"How is my dad doing?" Cera asked.

"Not so good; he was vomiting twice every hour last night; his fever has been 103.8 all night," Tails said.

Cera nodded sadly.

Meanwhile outside, the four healthy grown ups looked over at Topsy; he was in an uneasy sleep.

"The poor dear; nobody should ever have to suffer a flu bug this bad," Grandma replied sadly.

Mr. Thicknose, Bron and Grandpa Longneck all agreed with the elderly female. They all decided to go see how their sick friend was doing. Topsy turned his head and noticed his friends coming to see him.

"Hey guys," Topsy said, his eyes were barely open.

"How are you feeling?" Grandpa asked.

"Awful; I barely have the strength to move my head," Topsy replied.

"Don't worry; you're not going to die," Grandpa replied.

Topsy shrugged.

"It feels like I'm gonna die; I'm so hot," Topsy complained.

Grandpa nodded.

Moments later, Topsy was left alone so he could try and get more sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Attack of the Flu chapter 3

Tails went back to his workshop to see how Topsy was doing. He was breathing hard due to his very high fever. The young fox gingerly placed a hand against his head and then jerked it back. Then, Tails checked all of Topsy's vital signs. He looked at the temperature reading and his suspicions were proved to be true; his temperature reached up to 104.2. Tails turned off his machine and placed it back on his desk by the entrance. He looked over at Topsy; his eyes were filling up with tears.

"Oh; (choke, sob) the poor guy; (sniff, whimper) nobody deserves to run a fever this high or run a fever at all," Tails sobbed to himself.

"Tails," Topsy whispered from behind.

Tails looked over at Topsy.

"Don't try to talk; you need to save your strength; whatever is left of it I mean," Tails said quietly.

Topsy nodded and groaned.

Moments later, Tails walked over to the healthy grown ups. They saw the worried expression on Tails' face. They all looked down at Tails; worried expressions were on their faces as well.

"What's going on?" Grandpa asked.

Tails sighed and shuffled his feet.

"It's Topsy; his fever has gone up again; I could tell by how hot his head feels," Tails explained.

Grandpa's eyes widened in shock; he was now even more worried about the threehorn. A single tear slid down Tails' muzzle and he quickly turned to wipe the tear away; it didn't go unnoticed by the grown ups. Grandma wrapped the tip of her tail around the young fox's shoulders and spoke in a soft voice.

"I know you're worried; but, he'll pull through," Grandma assured the worried fox.

Tails nodded and smiled at the elderly female's comforting words.

"This is why many people like you; you're a very nice dinosaur," Tails commented.

"And you're a very sweet kid," Grandma said.

Tails smiled.

Suddenly, Tails heard retching sounds coming from his workshop. Topsy's throat was hurting from the frequent vomiting episodes over the last couple of days. He felt his body being completely drained of energy and liquids. He was told to drink a lot of water; but, it's hard for him to keep it down. Tails walked over to Topsy just as he finished retching. He cleaned up the vomit that was in front of Topsy's front paws. Tails hated to see his friend in this state and hoped he would feel better soon.

"My throat is burning," Topsy complained.

Tails nodded.

Moments later, Tails tried to find a way to bring Topsy's temperature down.

"I have a suggestion," Bron said.

Tails shook his head.

"We're not throwing him into the pool," Tails explained.

Bron was surprised.

"How'd you know what I was gonna say?" Bron wondered.

"Just a wild guess," Tails answered.

Moments later, Tails found an old bed sheet in his linen closet in the house and wet it in the pool water. Then, he flew up and draped it over the back of Topsy's neck. The threehorn was confused about why his neck is wet.

"What's this for?" Topsy asked.

"It's to help lower your fever; if I was sick; I'd lay something cold and damp around my neck to bring my temperature down," Tails explained.

Topsy nodded.

A while later, Tails checked to see how high Topsy's temperature is. He sighed in relief when the temperature came down to 103. Topsy was happy as well; even if his fever is still really high.


	4. Chapter 4

Attack of the Flu chapter 4

Everyone was getting worried about Topsy; especially Cera, Dinah and Dana. They had been to see him; he had lost a lot of fluids due to the frequent vomiting the last couple of days. He also has bags under his eyes due to lack of sleep. Luckily for him; his fever didn't shoot up again. Since he couldn't eat or drink, Tails had to give him an IV treatment.

Meanwhile in the house, Littlefoot was staring at his breakfast; he just didn't have the appetite to eat. In fact; he pushed his meal away and laid down on the floor. Amber looked over at Littlefoot and wondered if he was going to be okay.

"Uncle Littlefoot, are you okay?" Amber asked.

Littlefoot looked over at Amber and shook his head.

"No; I think I have the flu; my stomach is upset," Littlefoot answered.

Moments later, Tails came in the house. Cera walked up to the fox; he could tell she was worried.

"Hey; are Dinah and Dana sick, now?" Tails asked.

"No; Littlefoot is sick; Amber is with him right now; he's got an upset stomach," Cera replied.

Tails scratched his chin in deep thought.

"Come to think of it; the first of your dad's flu symptoms was an upset stomach," Tails recalled.

Tails walked over to Littlefoot and did a brief examination on him. He was relieved; Littlefoot doesn't feel nearly as hot as Topsy does. Tails stuck a thermometer in Littlefoot's mouth. He took it out moments later and read the display. His temperature reading was just over 100. Tails looked over at the group.

"Nothing to worry about; Littlefoot just has a low-grade fever; what he needs is bed rest and lots to drink," Tails explained.

Littlefoot felt his meals from yesterday rise up into his throat. He struggled to keep it in until he got to the bathroom.

"I gotta vomit; excuse me," Littlefoot moaned.

Unfortunately for him; he threw up on the way to the bathroom. Amber was so worried for his health that she began to cry. Littlefoot lifted his head and looked over at Tails.

"Sorry," Littlefoot said.

"Don't worry about it; accidents happen," Tails claimed.

Littlefoot looked over at Amber; she was being comforted by Dinah and Dana; they were worried for their friend and hoped to cheer her up.

"How about you go to bed and I'll get this cleaned up," Tails suggested.

Littlefoot nodded and staggered off to one of the bedrooms.

This chapter is now complete; OC's will be mentioned in this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Attack of the Flu chapter 5

Littlefoot was laying down in bed, covered up. He has a cool and damp rag on his head. Amber decided to check up on him. She felt like it was her duty; since Littlefoot has done it for her whenever she was sick, sad, injured or scared. In her parents absense; Amber sees Littlefoot as a secondary caregiver; despite him being just 7 years older than her.

"How are you feeling? Do you want the rag to be ran under cold water again?" Amber asked.

Littlefoot looked over at Amber; a weak smile was on his face.

"I feel awful; and no thanks; this rag is plenty moist; but, thanks for the offer," Littlefoot claimed.

Amber nodded. She wanted to do something to help Littlefoot feel better. Then, it hit her; she climbed onto the bed and snuggled up next to him; just like he does to comfort her. Littlefoot smiled at the comforting gesture; however, he didn't want Amber getting sick too; he just didn't want to hurt her feelings when she just wanted to comfort him.

Meanwhile outside, Tails was in his workshop and seeing how Topsy was. The threehorn didn't show much of an improvement on his health. However, thanks to the IV treatment; he is now rehydrated. Tails just finished checking his vital signs; he was relieved; Topsy's temperature was now down to 102.7.

"Well, Topsy; you're recovering slowly; but, your fever is still pretty high," Tails explained.

"Ohhhhhhh," Topsy groaned, obviously annoyed.

Tails nodded and understood that Topsy wanted to get better.

"Just to let you know; I told everybody that Littlefoot is sick now; but, you didn't get him sick," Tails replied.

Topsy smiled; he was glad that he isn't responsible for Littlefoot getting sick.

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Sonic came up from the basement.

"Hey guys; where is Littlefoot? He's usually the first one in front of the tv," Knuckles commented.

"He's in bed with the flu; he didn't even eat this morning," Cera answered.

Knuckles scratched his chin in deep thought.

"I've seen Amber snuggling up next to him; she's gonna get herself sick at this rate," Knuckles pointed out.

"Thanks for the info Captain Obvious," Sonic sneered.

Knuckles groaned at that remark. Amy came in from the kitchen with a plate of eggs and bacon. She sat on a chair across from the tv and began to eat her breakfast.

"So; I see that there are two sick dinosaurs on this property," Amy said.

"Duh; first my dad; now Littlefoot; who is next, Amber?" Cera wondered.

The others all shrugged their shoulders. They hoped that no one else gets the flu.

Amber came down to the livingroom moments later. She sat on the couch with a worried expression on her face.

"No, no, no; this is not good," Ducky said.

"Me agree Ducky; Petrie not like this," Petrie claimed.

Spike murmured in agreement with Ducky and Petrie's statements.

The entire gang; including the grown ups were worried about Littlefoot and Topsy.

Next chapter complete.


	6. Chapter 6

Attack of the Flu chapter 6

The next day, Amber seemed to be getting sick. She went to bed without any dinner the previous night and claimed that her stomach was hurting. Tails felt bad for the sick child; he hoped that she would get better; just like Littlefoot and Topsy.

Moments later, Tails went out to his workshop and saw Topsy panting. Sweat was forming on Topsy's face. Tails walked over to the threehorn and placed a hand on his head at once. His temperature had gone up again; but, Tails wasn't sure how high it was. After he checked Topsy's vital signs; he was shocked by the temperature reading. It was now up to 103.6; the young fox was very worried.

"Ohhhhhhhh," Topsy moaned.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"My stomach; it really hurts (gag, choke, moan)," Topsy claimed, and started vomiting again.

Tails looked away and began to feel nauseous himself; not from the vomit; but; from the flu. The fox began to feel dizzy and then started vomiting himself. Topsy looked over at the fox moments later.

"Sorry about that," Topsy claimed.

"Don't ***choke*** worry about it," Tails managed to say.

Tails took his own temperature; it was just over 100. Then, he got out his phone and sent Amy a text message.

Amy was at the workshop moments later. She saw two piles of vomit and didn't show any signs of nausea.

"Go to bed Tails; I'll get this cleaned up," Amy said.

Tails nodded and waved goodbye and then went to bed. Amy turned to Topsy and talked to him while she cleaned the vomit from the floor.

"Don't worry; you didn't get Tails sick; the flu is something that's passed from person to person; nobody is to blame," Amy explained.

"Tell me something I don't know," Topsy snapped, obviously very tired and grumpy.

Topsy's expression became softer when he saw Amy's sad face.

"I'm sorry Amy; I didn't mean to snap; illness brings out the worst in me; even worse than usual," Topsy admitted.

Amy smiled sweetly at Topsy as she laid a hand against his foreleg; indicating that she has accepted his apology.

"I understand; whenever I'm sick; I get short tempered," Amy replied.

Topsy smiled.

"I'm surprised Amy; girls normally vomit upon seeing it," Topsy said.

Amy shrugged.

"I've been known to have a strong stomach; it takes more than a bit of vomit to make me throw up," Amy claimed.

Moments later, Amy walked over to the healthy grown ups. She had a worried expression on her face.

"How's it going Amy?" Bron asked.

"Topsy's temperature is up again; and now Tails and Amber are sick; the same with Littlefoot," Amy explained.

"Oh dear; I had a feeling Tails was going to get sick; he had been keeping an eye on Topsy for the last few days and he had been sleeping in the same area as him," Grandpa replied.

Amy nodded.

"I'm sure they'll get better; I'll make sure they'll get better," Amy claimed.

The other grown ups nodded. They hoped for everyone to be healthy again.

Another chapter complete. Things have taken a turn for the worse.


	7. Chapter 7

Attack of the Flu chapter 7

As if things weren't bad enough; now Cera and both Grandma and Grandpa Longneck have the flu. Bron looked at his parents-in-law; they looked terrible; both of them have very high fevers and have been vomiting all night. He walked over to where Topsy is and noticed he's lost a lot of weight. The threehorn woke up in a daze. He looked up at the worried expression on Bron's face.

"Are you feeling better?" Bron asked.

"Sort of; Amy was by here earlier and checked my temperature; she told me it has gone down to 101," Topsy stated.

Bron sighed.

"That's good; at least you're on the mend; Kenneth and Miriam on the other hand; their fevers are over 104; Amy and Cream have done a marvelous job of looking after the sick and they have been lucky to not fall victim of this flu bug," Bron explained.

Topsy nodded. He noticed how worried Bron is and noticed that he tried to hide the fact that he is about to cry. Bron began to shed a few tears. Before Topsy knew it; he felt Bron's head leaning on his side. The threehorn wasn't expecting this; but, he didn't push him away. Moments later, Cream walked into the workshop and found Bron sobbing into Topsy's side.

"You poor thing; this flu bug is affecting all of our moods; I have some great news," Cream replied.

"What is the great news?" Topsy asked.

"Littlefoot and Amber just had a 24 hour flu bug; they're all better; in fact; I could get them if you want to see them," Cream explained.

"It would be nice to see them," Bron said through his tears.

Cream smiled; she went to get Littlefoot and Amber.

Bron finally stopped sobbing and looked at Topsy.

"Sorry about that," Bron admitted, drying the remaning tears from his eyes.

Topsy shrugged.

"It was only a matter of time; plus, I could tell you were holding it in," Topsy said.

Bron nodded.

"Do you want something to eat? I could get you some leaves," Bron replied.

"No thanks; I'm not hungry," Topsy claimed.

Bron nodded and knew that Topsy's appetite hasn't come back yet.

Moments later, Littlefoot and Amber came into the workshop.

"Dad! Grandpa!" Littlefoot and Amber exclaimed in unison.

Bron smiled down at his son and granddaughter. He was so happy to see that they are all better.

"Hi Mr. Threehorn; are you feeling better?" Amber wondered.

Topsy looked over at the child.

"I'm recovering slowly, Amber; I'm glad that you and Littlefoot are better; how are Cera and Tails doing?" Topsy asked.

"Not so good; well, Tails is fairing better than Cera; she had to have a couple of cold packs on her body; her temperature shot up to 104 this morning," Littlefoot explained.

The shock of Cera being so sick made Topsy very worried.

"Cera will be fine; Amy and Cream have been taking care of her; Sonic and Knuckles have been helpful by looking after those of us who haven't caught this flu bug," Littlefoot said.

Bron looked over at Littlefoot.

"There is one other thing I'm happy about," Bron claimed.

"What is it Grandpa?" Amber asked.

"Mr. Thicknose and I are still healthy," Bron said.

Amber smiled.

Meanwhile, Xavier seemed to be getting sick. He had come from the bathroom where he was vomiting. Sonic and Knuckles saw him and wondered if there is anything they could do for him.

"Is there anything we can do for you, buddy?" Sonic asked.

Xavier nodded.

"I want Uncle Littlefoot; could one of you go get him for me?" Xavier pleaded.

Sonic whispered to Knuckles.

"Go find Littlefoot and tell him that Xavier needs him," Sonic commanded.

Knuckles nodded. Moments later, Knuckles found Littlefoot in the workshop with Amber, Bron and Topsy. Littlefoot saw Knuckles at the entrance; he wondered what he wanted.

"What is it Knuckles?" Littlefoot asked.

"It's your nephew; he's asking for you," Knuckles stated.

Littlefoot nodded and went to tend to Xavier.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot saw that Xavier was in bed all covered up.

"Hey; Knuckles told me that you needed me; I'm here now," Littlefoot said.

Littlefoot climbed onto the bed and laid next to Xavier. The young child laid his head on Littlefoot's foreleg and sobbed quietly. Littlefoot wrapped a foreleg around Xavier's body and nuzzled him gently.

"Shhh-shhh-shhh; it's okay; you'll get better," Littlefoot said, trying to soothe the crying child.

"No I won't; I feel so awful," Xavier sobbed.

Littlefoot gave Xavier a gentle lick on the cheek. He hated seeing him in pain.

"I know you do; but, we'll get you better," Littlefoot claimed.

Xavier smiled through his tears and tried to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Attack of the Flu chapter 8

Xavier has just gotten to sleep. Littlefoot had stayed with him until he was sleeping peacefully. Then, he left the bedroom. Upon reaching the livingroom; Littlefoot met up with Amy and Cream. Sonic and Knuckles followed close behind.

"How is Xavier doing?" Amy asked.

"He's miserable; and he just got to sleep so try not to make too much noise," Littlefoot told them.

"We'll be quiet," Sonic said.

Littlefoot smiled; he wanted his nephew to get as much sleep as possible.

"I sure hope nobody else gets this flu bug; Tails is still unwell; I know that because he's not in the workshop," Sonic claimed.

Meanwhile, Bron was talking to Mr. Thicknose; he was still worried about the sick dinosaurs; including his grandson. However, he is glad that Topsy is feeling better; even though he still doesn't have an appetite.

"I know you're worried, Bron; I'm worried too," Mr. Thicknose claimed.

Bron nodded and looked over at his parents-in-law. They were very sick; but, they are still alive. Then, he looked back at Mr. Thicknose.

"I hope they'll get better soon; the same with Topsy, Tails, Cera and Xavier," Bron admitted.

Mr. Thicknose nodded.

Topsy stood up to stretch. After lying down for the last few days; all of his joints are stiff. He decided to take a walk to get his legs working again. It was also to get fresh air; and it would be good for his joints. Bron and Mr. Thicknose saw Topsy walking towards them.

"Hey you two," Topsy said.

Bron looked down at Topsy.

"Hey there Topsy; what are you doing up?" Bron wondered.

Topsy shrugged.

"I'll be fine; all I have now is a low-grade fever; I haven't thrown up in a long time; and I'm starting to get a bit hungry," Topsy claimed.

Bron and Mr. Thicknose smiled and nodded.

"But still; you need to take it easy; at least you feel well enough to try and eat," Bron pointed out.

"You sound just like my mother; "take it easy Topsy; you don't want to get hurt" and blah blah blah," Topsy sneered.

"I'm only telling you this as a friend, Topsy; you're still recovering from this flu bug," Bron retorted.

Topsy sighed.

"Sorry about getting mad at you like that; I'm still a bit irritable," Topsy said.

Bron nodded and accepted the apology.


	9. Chapter 9

Attack of the Flu chapter 9

Amy and Cream had gone to see how Topsy was doing. They saw that he had been up and around and saw that he was eating from a leaf pile that was set aside in case he got hungry.

"Hey Topsy; how are you feeling?" Amy asked.

"Oh, hey you two; I feel better; apart from the low-grade fever that is," Topsy replied.

"We have some good news; Tails is all better and is eating breakfast; but, Cera and Xavier are still sick; since Xavier got sick after Cera, he is in a worse state," Cream explained.

Meanwhile in the house, Littlefoot was watching tv with Sonic and Knuckles. Tails went outside to his workshop to work on a few things. Xavier felt like he was gonna throw up again; he rushed into the bathroom and sat by the toilet. The next thing he knew, he wanted Littlefoot; so he called him.

"Uncle Littlefoot! I need you!" Xavier called from the bathroom.

Littlefoot rushed upstairs and saw that Xavier was leaning over the toilet. He sat beside the young child and laid a paw on his back. Xavier continued to throw up while crying. His body was shaking as well. The teenager did his best to comfort his sick nephew.

"Shhhh; it's okay, I'm here," Littlefoot said.

Xavier stopped throwing up moments later. He flushed the toilet and then leaned up against Littlefoot.

"Do you feel better now?" Littlefoot asked.

"Yes I do; for now anyway; I'm not sure when I'll feel like throwing up again," Xavier stated.

Littlefoot nodded and dried Xavier's tears with his tail.

"Let's get you back to bed; what you need is a good stint of uninterrupted sleep," Littlefoot replied.

Xavier nodded.

"Unless my stomach has other plans; it seems to have a mind of its own nowadays," Xavier remarked.

Littlefoot chuckled at Xavier's comment; at least he is still making jokes. Xavier was back in bed moments later; just like before, Littlefoot stayed at his side until he was sleeping peacefully. Once Xavier was asleep, Littlefoot went back to the livingroom. Sonic smiled over at him.

"You're really good with children; even when they're sick and need constant reassurance," Sonic said.

"You heard what was going on?" Littlefoot asked.

Sonic shrugged.

"The bathroom isn't too far from the staircase; and besides; vomiting can be heard from outside with the volume high on the tv," Sonic stated.

"Oh," Littlefoot replied.

Amy and Cream came in from outside; they had smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys; I'm gonna tell Cera and the twins that Topsy is almost all better; but, he still has a low-grade fever," Amy said.

Cream stayed behind and updated Littlefoot on his grandparents condition.

"Your grandparents are still very sick; at least their temperatures have lowered to 103," Cream said.

Littlefoot nodded.

"Are they still throwing up a lot?" Littlefoot wondered.

Cream nodded sadly.

"At least your dad and Mr. Thicknose are still fine," Cream reassured him.

After Cream said that; vomiting was heard from outside. She looked out the window and noticed that Bron has also come down with the flu. Cream turned to face Littlefoot again.

"Forget I said that; looks like your dad is sick too," Cream stated.

Littlefoot sighed sadly. He sure hoped no one else gets the flu.

Amy came down with a smile on her face.

"You'll be happy to know that Cera just has a low-grade fever; she'll be better in a couple of days," Amy claimed.

"That's good; but, now my dad has the flu," Littlefoot replied.

Amy sighed sadly.

"Poor Bron; I just hope he doesn't get as bad as Topsy did," Amy admitted.

They could only hope the sick dinosaurs would get better.

"How's Xavier feeling?" Amy asked.

"He threw up a while ago; the poor kid is having a rough time with this flu bug; I sat with him while he was throwing up; just to make sure he wasn't going to choke on the bile," Littlefoot explained.

Amy and Cream smiled. They loved how caring Littlefoot is towards anyone who is sick, scared, injured or sad. Moments later, Coco was in the bathroom crying. Littlefoot heard her and decided to go see if she was okay.

"Oh dear; not you too; I'm so sorry Coco," Littlefoot said.

Coco looked up at Littlefoot with tears streaming down her face. She had stopped throwing up.

"I don't feel good," Coco whimpered, burying her face in Littlefoot's chest.

Littlefoot sat down and pulled Coco into a comforting hug.

"Shhhh; everything will be okay; you'll get better soon; just like everybody else," Littlefoot said, trying to soothe the crying child.

Coco was put to bed moments later. Littlefoot was glad that his siblings, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Dinah, Dana, Amy, Cream, Sonic, Knuckles and Mr. Thicknose haven't gotten sick at all. He is also glad that Tails, Amber and him have recovered; and that Topsy and Cera are recovering. He is now wishing for Xavier, Coco, his dad and grandparents to start recovering. This flu bug is the worst case he's seen.


	10. Chapter 10

Attack of the Flu chapter 10

The next day, Topsy and Cera were all better. Topsy and Cera are glad that their fevers were gone. Their moods were much better too. Cera came out of the house with the twins to see her dad. He smiled at his daughter, granddaughter and grandson.

"Hi Dad! Hi Grandpa!" Cera and the twins exclaimed in unison.

Topsy smiled.

"Hi there; I'm sure glad you didn't catch this flu bug; and I'm glad you're all better, Cera," Topsy claimed.

"We're glad you're all better too, Dad," Cera replied.

"What was it like being sick?" Dinah asked.

Topsy shuddered.

"I was miserable and couldn't keep anything down," Topsy stated.

Dinah nodded.

"That must have been horrible," Dana replied.

Topsy and Cera nodded.

"Yeah," Topsy stated.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot was sitting with Xavier while he was throwing up in the toilet. He had his paw on Xavier's back while trying to soothe him. This flu bug was taking a lot out of Xavier and it was making him totally miserable.

"Don't worry Xavier; it'll be all over soon," Littlefoot claimed.

Xavier coughed in response as the bile went up his throat. Tears were streaming down his face; he was very tired and grumpy. Suddenly, Littlefoot heard Coco crying from across the hall; she was throwing up again too. Then, he heard Amy and Cream tend to her.

"I hope I get better soon; this is painful," Xavier complained.

Meanwhile, Cream took Coco to another bathroom to help clean her up; Amy decided to change the soiled sheets and put new ones on the bed. Coco felt terrible for soiling the sheets; she stepped into the bath tub.

"I'm sorry about this," Coco claimed.

Cream smiled and petted Coco's neck and shoulders.

"It was an accident; Amy will get it cleaned up no problem and it's probably time you had a bath anyway," Cream stated.

Coco nodded, slightly cheered up. Cream reminded her of Ducky; a happy-go-lucky girl with an outgoing personality. After her bath; she was put to bed with a clean set of sheets. Coco fell asleep with a smile on her face.

A while later, Littlefoot checked in with the others; he told them how Xavier and Coco were doing.

"Oh no, no, no; being sick is not fun," Ducky commented.

"Me agree; tummy bugs not fun," Petrie added.

"Yeah," Spike added in response to Petrie's statement.

Cera came in moments later with the twins.

"So; still dealing with two sick kids," Cera claimed.

"Yes; Xavier and Coco were throwing up again," Littlefoot said.

Cera shook her head.

Amber arrived moments later.

"Hey guys; I see that Xavier and Coco are still sick," Amber said.

"Yes they are; I'm glad they didn't get sick the same time you did," Littlefoot admitted.

Amber nodded.

A few hours later, Coco began to feel nauseous again. This time; she actually made it to the toilet. Littlefoot heard her throwing up and rushed into the bathroom. Suddenly, the twins began to feel sick. Cera noticed the sickly expressions on Dinah and Dana's faces; then, she checked them over.

"You two are sick with the flu now; up to bed; I'll be there in a while to check on you," Cera commanded.

Dinah and Dana nodded and went up to bed. Littlefoot came downstairs after putting Coco back to bed when he saw Dinah and Dana going into a bedroom. He walked over to Cera and wondered what is going on.

"This is bad; now Dinah and Dana have the flu," Cera said.

Littlefoot shook his head.

"Have they thrown up yet?" Littlefoot asked.

"No; their stomachs just started hurting them; they also have low-grade fevers," Cera explained.

"Oh," Littlefoot replied.

Cera sighed; she was worried for Dinah and Dana; as well as the other sick dinosaurs. Littlefoot sensed that she was worried and upset and nuzzled her. She smiled and nuzzled him back.


	11. Chapter 11

Attack of the Flu chapter 11

A few days have passed and everybody has recovered from the flu. There was another piece of good news; the dinosaurs were able to go back home; and the Sonic Team would be able to come visit them in the Great Valley. They were all outside by Tails' machine; ready for it to take them home. Topsy looked down at Tails.

"I just want to thank you for being there for me when I was sick; you're a really nice kid. Well; I guess this is goodbye; come by and visit us any time; we'll miss you and your friends," Topsy said.

"Bye everybody; hope to see you again soon," Cream stated.

Once everybody had said their goodbyes, Tails activated the machine and sent the dinosaurs back to the Great Valley.

"I am going to miss them; they are very nice," Amy admitted.

"Yeah; but, this machine is portable; so we can all use it as a time travel pad and go to the Great Valley," Tails explained.

The dinosaurs may have gone home to the Great Valley; but, they knew they'd see their new friends again some day.

The final chapter has been completed.


End file.
